Predicting The Future
by Akitore
Summary: I envy him. I envy him with a great passion. He's making her fall deeper every moment their together, and I can't do anything to stop it. No matter what I do, she'll always fall back to him. KairiAmu. Implied TadaseAmu. ONESHOT. R&R, please?


**Kasuka: **Yay me! Another fic! I've written at least 3 for the past three days in a row, I think. o.o Anyways, this is my first Shugo Chara! fic. I love Shugo Chara, absolutely. I've been following the shows on crunchyroll, and I own the manga too! I haven't started reading it though... I'm too psyched about the last volume of Fruits Basket coming out! Oh yay :) I'm so happy. Hmn... I need ideas for a regular fic. All my fics are drabbles. Heh.

ANYWAYS, this a Kairi-kun POV. Although, I do believe I did not portray the character well. Or Amu-chan. Yikes. I hope you like it anyway, though! Please Read&Review! :) Any review will be appreciated, although extreme flames will deleted... Thanks :)

**

* * *

**

Hatori Tadase.

...._Hatori Tadase. _

....**Hatori Tadase.**

I envy him. I envy him with a great passion.

I envy the fact he has a greater chance than I do. He has her heart in his hands, and I don't even think he realizes it. I love her, and he's in the way. He's making her happy, when I'm the one who should be doing so. He's making her smile, a special smile, that I haven't received. He's making her fall deeper every moment their together, and I can't do anything to stop it. No matter what I do, she'll always fall back to him.

No. Matter. What.

Even with the knowledge I have, I can't underestimate him.

I suppose you could think him and her will eventually be together, and they'll be as happy as ever for at least a year. Then he'd eventually move on, and she would be torn up, heartbroken, in a corner of her room, crying tears that were only ever supposed to shed for _him_. He'd call her, she wouldn't pick up. He'd leave a message, but he'd never recieve a response. And everything will just fall. Everyone who know's her will feel sorry for her and wouldn't be able to comfort her, because she's locked up in her room. Her guardian charas wouldn't be able to get to her either. And himself on the other hand, would tell people that he was truly sorry, using his "charm" and "princely" face. Time would pass, she would eventually get over it, not fully, but a quarter of the way. He would then be with someone else, and there would be my chance to take her, sweep her off of her feet, letting her know I'd never her go. Because, _I love her._

But no. I doubt that will be the turnout.

Presently, they would continue there cute little "dates," their love growing by the minute, not realizing they both love each other in turn. Time would go on, we'd get to middle school. Then high school, and Tadase will have finally enough confidence to truly tell her. "I love you." She'd be flattered, and tell him, "I love you too." She'd kiss him lightly on the cheek, then blush with a smile, walking away. Having left him there dumbfounded with a slight blush on his cheeks as well. Quick and simple, but it would feel much longer than that.

They'd continue on together through high school, and even through college. Soon enough they'd been together long enough for him to feel ready for the next big moment. A proposal. The prince would then buy the ring he thought best suit her. Later, he'd call her and invite her to a suitable place. Eventually, they would meet there, and he'd ask her. She'd be shocked, and her charas would giggle, whispering, "Say yes! Say yes, Amu-chan!" Nodding slightly, she'd smile and his face would light up, and slide the ring on her finger. It'd shine brighter than it did before it was on her finger, and putting up to a bright light would be putting that light to shame.

In the end, they'd get married, and if I was invited I'd attend. Life would continue on, and they'd live "happily after ever after."

I'd move on eventually, love won't get me around in life. No matter how much I love her. No, how much I love Hinamori Amu-san.

But even so, after that I don't know what I'd do. But then again.... I'm just predicting the future.

* * *

**Tadase: **You make me sound like the bad guy...

**Kasuka: **Gomen, prince-kun ;)

O.O

_Chara change :)_

**Tadase: **I AM NO PRINCE! I AM KING! I SHALL RULE ALL OF YOU! REVIEWERS! FANFICTION! THE INTERNET! REALITY! THE _WORLD!_ NOW BOW TO YOUR RULER, PEASANT!

**Kasuka: ***bows* Gomenesai, king-kun!

**Tadase: **Uahahahahaha! Hahahahaha-

?

**Tadase: ***self-concious*


End file.
